


petplay

by angramainyu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, F/M, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angramainyu/pseuds/angramainyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so madly in love and infatuated with the sight of her Knight so high and mighty that she often felt like begging for it. "Please, treat me badly..." She would say. "Tell me I'm not even worth protecting anymore..." She would beg. "Make me feel worthless." She would moan. And as her Knight, of course he would comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	petplay

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for tumblr user huggabledave.

Since long ago - decades, centuries ago - Space and Time have coexisted together.

There is no Space without Time, nor Time without Space. They have been together since the very beginning of the universe, together since they were born, together from the start until the end of time. They no longer remembered how they had met — it was so long ago and so much happened since then, they couldn't help it — but the time they had spent together could never be forgotten.

They were friends, close friends perhaps. Back in those days he, who controlled Time, would think she, who owned Space, needed someone to protect her.

She was 'weak'; naive to an adorable extent. What could she possibly know of the world out there? She, who since birth had lived on an isolated island with no one but her dog and grandfather, was completely defenceless and would easily crumble and fall the moment she stepped into what he would call the 'real world'.

She needed someone to protect her, someone to be her shield and sword, and he had accepted that position. He had become her Knight.

But as time passed, that girl - that defenceless girl - became someone whose strength almost surpassed the Knight’s. He controlled Time, able to create doomed clones and stop its flow, but she owned Space. The Knight wasn't stronger than the Witch but then, the Witch wasn't stronger than the Knight.

They were equal and together, they were unbeatable.

That was certainly the case but there was _one_ thing the Knight proved himself superior in (once in a while, that is); one thing that had the Knight on top. But she didn't hate it, oh no. Quite the opposite. She was so madly in love and infatuated with the sight of her Knight so high and mighty that she often felt like begging for it. "Please, treat me badly..." She would say. "Tell me I'm not even worth protecting anymore..." She would beg. "Make me feel _worthless_." She would moan. And as her Knight, of course he would comply.

The Witch loved to hear those words, to be looked down and treated like garbage. It took the Knight some time to understand why - he still had problems to this day - but she loved it so much he couldn't help but give what she asked for. He had yet to admit, however, that the sight of Jade begging him so desperately to say such things to her was almost arousing.

Throughout that day, Jade had been acting strangely - side-eyeing Dave like she had something to ask him - and throughout most of the day, he had been able to ignore it. He intended to let her approach him herself, whenever she felt like she was ready, but his patience was running thin. He asked her. She squeaked, the hair on her ears and tail standing up (he found it adorable), and soon the girl was a blushing mess, barely being able to say a word.

She said she wanted to do it.

It honestly took the Knight some time to fully process what she had just said. It was obvious, he knew it, but it was so sudden that it caught the boy off guard. Holding onto her clothes, every so often fidgeting with the fabric of her long shirt, the silence between her confession and Dave’s answer was so awkward and humiliating that it was eating Jade from the inside out. She wanted to tell him it was stupid and that he should just ignore what she said and let her run off to her room, but at the same she liked her position. Confessing such dirty thoughts, assuming that she had been thinking about doing _this_ and _that_ with Dave all day, being horny to the point her panties felt uncomfortable, clinging to her skin… She was so naughty, she couldn’t help but love and hate that part of herself.

But when the situation had finally processed, he only smirked. "What a naughty girl." She squeaked again, a faint blush surfacing in her cheeks. "It’s not even dark yet and you already want to do it? Dirty." She held onto her clothes even more. If anyone were to see that scene, they would think Jade was in the verge of tears, as if she was being bullied. But no, it was much darker than that — she was loving it, and oh how she wanted Dave to continue.

"D-Dave…" She attempted to speak, to say anything, even if she herself wasn't quite sure what. Yet the smirk Dave had shown her just a few seconds ago disappeared, his expression behind those shades becoming much more serious. "I didn’t say you could talk, did I?"

She squeaked again, the long, white tail hiding itself between her legs.

"Not only have you had dirty thoughts when it's still light out but you speak when not prompted? You're a bad dog. Do I need to educate you again?"

It was hard, _really_ hard not to smile, but it had been a long time since they started playing this game. The game in which the Knight would say mean things to her, things he would never say if he didn’t know she _loved_ it, and she would only nod and enjoy it, enjoy every second of it.

The Witch, however, said nothing and only nodded, as she would always do. Although she was quite aware of what was coming, she couldn't help but be eager for it.

"Good girl. You know what to do, don't you?"

She knew. It took a lot not to look eager, excited for her punishment, but she managed. While Dave went to the sofa, legs spread comfortably, Jade went back to their room and retrieved a silk rope they often used in their... plays from the closet. With steady footsteps, the Witch went back to the living room, handing the rope to Dave as well as showing him her wrists. It took the Knight only a matter of seconds (he was certainly getting better at it) to tie her wrists together, tight enough that she wouldn't escape but not enough to hurt her. Words were unnecessary for now - she knew what to do and he knew she did. As she settled herself in Dave's lap, her back turned to him, the male removed her long skirt, discarding it quickly and, before removing her white panties, his middle finger met the wetness there.

"You're already this wet? Aren't you too excited for this?" She did nothing but whimper, her white tail wagging ever so slightly at his words.

Dave smirked and after massaging her clitoris for a few seconds, making Jade bite her lips and let out a couple of soft moans, the sweet pleasure was quickly replaced by a sharp pain on her buttocks. The sudden pain was enough to steal a squeak from the female, eyes closed shut and cheeks quickly growing bright red. From Dave came nothing but a soft hum, the smirk still on his lips. Another slap, another squeak. It was an adorable sight, if anything. Every time the palm of the Knight's hand met the soft, now flushed skin of the Witch, the fur in his ears and tail stood up, only to slowly come back to normal. Truth be told, there had been many times he would only spank her over and over to appreciate the sight her dog features provided him.

She didn't know that, and she didn't _need_ to.

"How dirty of you, enjoying something like this." Slap! "What would John say?" Slap! "His cute sister is so filthy, so dirty. She loves to be punished." Slap! "You're such a good puppy, Jade. So obedient." Slap! "So _naughty_."

Though anticipated, another hit never came. The Witch's ass cheeks were bright red, matching the color of her face, but as painful as it looked, Jade felt nothing but immense pleasure. She loved it, how much she did! To be treated like that, it came as a surprise for both of them at first but they quickly learned how to enjoy and use it to the best of their abilities.

"Punishment time is over. Playtime starts… now." Flipping Jade over and picking her up in his arms, the Knight took his Witch back to their room and lay her down carefully on the bed, quite in contrast with how rough he had been the past few minutes. His bright red clothes were gone first, helping Jade with hers after - her wrists were still tied, after all - and soon both of them were naked. It wasn't a tradition or anything like that and really, with the number of times they had done it in the past, it should come as no surprise, but they would always, always take their time admiring each other's bodies.

The Knight was handsome, strong, some scars here and there that made him self-conscious but the Witch loved them, all of them.

The Witch was gorgeous. The way her long, dark hair fell on her tanned skin would always drive the Knight crazy. She was way prettier than most girls, if not _all_ girls. The way her ears and tail contrasted with the dark colours of her hair and skin as well - she was a captivating sight to anyone.

They would never, ever get tired of each other's beauty.

On the nightstand next to their bed was a pack of condoms. Retrieving one and making sure he was well equipped, the male sat on the bed. No words were spoken before Jade crawled over into her boyfriend's lap. The proximity was something they would never get sick of; there would never be 'too close' to one another. They were never close enough, not until they were one.

That's how Space and Time worked, after all.

With her wrists tied together, Dave was the one responsible of guiding Jade. Her legs were on each side of Dave's, face still flushed and heart beating as fast as it could. She wasn't nervous, no no no, anything but that. She was eager. Eager to finally, _finally_ have what she has been fantasising all day. To finally feel the Knight's cock fill her up, to finally quench her thirst. There was just no way she could stay calm when she was so close to getting what she had begged so much for.

One of the Knight's hands was on the base of his penis, holding it still, and the other had settled itself on the Witch's hip. Scarlet eyes looked back into Jade's emerald ones, enough to let her know that whenever she was ready, she could start.

With a nod and a bite of her lip, ever so slowly Jade settled herself down, the head of Dave's dick meeting her entrance and slowly, slowly opening her up, welcoming him whole. The both of them let out a grateful moa - Jade's warmth was always so pleasant, so unbearable, and the thickness of Dave's cock always being enough (and sometimes too much) to make her feel complete.

And it really didn't help that Jade's muscles, even if unconsciously, kept contracting around his dick, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. It would drive any man insane. A few minutes for the both of them to adjust, eyes closed only to absorb all of that pleasure, enjoying it to the fullest. Jade was the one to open her eyes first, followed soon after by Dave, and nothing was said. The smirk on his face and smile on hers was enough - they were enjoying it, they loved it and they loved each other.

The Witch was the first to move, something Dave was not expecting, and it stole a small moan from him. Her movements were slow, enough to torture Dave (who had been dying to be inside his girlfriend), but it was enough to torture her, too. Wasn't she the one who had been thinking about this since earlier? The hands on her hips followed her gentle movements, watching her go up and down on the male's dick, disappearing inside of her and reappearing. It was a hot sight, something inexplicable — the way Jade just swallowed his cock whole was maddening.

It was only too soon that Dave, for the first time that day, thrust hard into Jade. He bit his lip, preventing another moan to escape, but Jade whimpered. That was hot, that was good and even slightly painful; but the smile on her features said much more. One after another, the thrusts stole moan after moan from the Witch, enough that she had to lean on Dave's shoulder and bite down to muffle them.

That had managed to steal a whimper from Dave this time.

Ah, that's right. He loved being bitten, didn't he? As the thrusts continued, so did the bites. On his neck, shoulders, ears; as many places as she could reach, the Witch marked her Knight. As human as she was, her ears and tail still said otherwise - and dogs loved to bite the people they loved. That's what they were: love marks, love bites, and Dave knew that. Their faint red coloration, as if they were about to start bleeding anytime - it seemed rough but it was hot, it was sexy and it sent waves of pleasure through his body. The more she bit him, the harder he thrust into her.

To the point Jade couldn't muffle her moans anymore.

"D-Dave, ahhh— I’m gonn—ahh—!" Harder and harder, the only thing in his mind was to make Jade cum, cum as hard as she could, to give her the sweetest pleasure. She soon did, contracting around his cock once more, enough to draw Dave to climax, cumming soon after her. Their bodies, drenched in sweat (and his in blood), stayed in the same position for a few more minutes. The Knight, as gentlly as he could, placed his Witch on the bed next to him, removing the rope around her wrists and ever so carefully kissing the marks left on her perfectly smooth dark skin. Those were acts that she had never asked for, that Dave started doing on his own, but acts Jade appreciated more and more every day. It showed that Dave cared, that he worried about her well being even if she was the one to ask for it.

"Was it the way you imagined?"

For a moment, Jade looked confused. But - ah, she had thought about doing it with him earlier, hadn't she? Through the faint blush on her lovely cheeks, a gentle smile appeared. "It wasn't. It was waaaay better, actually."

Now it was Dave's time to look surprised, which made Jade laugh and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Thank you for that, my Knight."

"… You're most welcome, my Witch."

 


End file.
